<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Боль, к которой нужно привыкнуть by Strawberry_Hope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220868">Боль, к которой нужно привыкнуть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope'>Strawberry_Hope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Child Trafalgar D. Water Law, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то тревожило Ло: он стал совсем замкнутым, рассеянным, злым. Дофламинго решил выяснить, что происходит с ребёнком.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Боль, к которой нужно привыкнуть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Нежно глажу свой хедканон о том, что Дофламинго на самом деле любит детей, потому что в другом случае невозможно терпеть столько детей вокруг себя на протяжении большей части жизни жизни.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В последнее время с Ло происходило нечто странное: он был угрюм и замкнут сильнее обычного. Да, это непросто было заметить, поскольку мальчик вообще был не из числа активных весельчаков, напротив, он был достаточно тихим ребенком «в себе». Однако сейчас его поведение было за гранью нормального. полностью отгородился от других детей и стал огрызаться на взрослых за любую попытку выяснить, что с ним происходит. Взрослые в лице Треббола, Джоллы и Лао Джи увеличили некоторое время в попытках разговорить пацана и потерпев сокрушительное поражение, пришли к очевидному (но неверному) выводу: начался переходный возраст.</p><p>И вроде бы всё хорошо состыковалось с этой версией, да не всё: какая-то одна единственная малюсенькая деталь выбивалась из общей картины и разрушала ошибочное предположение. Даже неважно было, какая именно деталь выпирала из стройного ряда гипотез, потому что главное было разобраться в мальчишке: всё же Дофламинго видел в нём большой потенциал, хотел использовать Ло в будущем по полной. И не сможет этого сделать, если сейчас ребёнок сломается из-за того, что с ним сейчас происходит. А что-то явно происходит.</p><p>Ло сидел за столом, покрытым медицинскими трактатами со всех сторон, и не читал, потому что уже больше десяти минут не переворачивал страницу. Да, возможно, он всё же прочесть этот разворот, даже прилагал к нему все усилия, но у него ничего не получалось - он путался в собственных мыслях и терял нить повествования, и ему приходилось с досадой снова и снова начинать сначала.</p><p>- Сложное место? Нужно что-то пояснить? - спросил мужчина, откладывая в сторону случайные бумаги, которые взял в руки лишь для вида. Потому что ему нужно было изображать тихую бумажную работу, чтобы без подозрений со стороны мальца проследить за ним.</p><p>Ребёнок вздрогнул, оторвал лицо от толстой книги и рассеянно помотал головой:</p><p>- Нет, я сам могу разобраться, - такая самоуверенность, признаться, подкупала Дофламинго. Но не сейчас: не когда она была направлена против него самого.</p><p>- Да? - с явным (издевательским для Ло) сомнением протянул он. - А мне кажется, что тут кому-то нужна помощь.</p><p>Всё же Ло был вовсе не глупым ребёнком - он сразу же понял, что молодой господин говорит не о медицинском трактате, и так же он знал, что доффи достаточно целеустремлен и упрям, чтобы не получить от него тех пор, пока не получит желаемого. Только ему не хотелось говорить о своей проблеме совсем ни с кем. Поэтому мальчик немного попыхтел.</p><p>- Это разумная причина, - прозвучало столь серьёзно, как это был весомый аргумент не рассказывать ни о чем и продолжать рассеянно сносить все углы на базе своей мохнатой шапкой.</p><p>Но вместе с этим в голосе ребенка была плохо скрытая надежда на то, что его все же выслушают и, возможно, успокоят.</p><p>- Обещаю, я не буду смеяться, - тут же сказал Дофламинго, пересев поближе к ребёнку, а тот смерил его недовольным взглядом и пробурчал:</p><p>- Ты уже сейчас улыбаешься.</p><p>- Я всегда улыбаюсь, - Ло насупился больше, потому что это было нечего: Доффи на самом деле улыбался большую часть времени, а если нет - дело дрянь. Так что… пусть улыбается.</p><p>Некоторое время он молчал в нерешительности, затем глубоко выдохнул и начал совсем тихонько:</p><p>— Я скучаю, — он опустил взгляд на собственные ладони. — По родителям, по сестре… по старой жизни, — сжал их и замолчал на некоторое время. Мужчина уже хотел что-то сказать, но мальчишка продолжил: — Я знаю, что они умерли, и я не могу их воскресить. Не могу вернуться в прошлое и изменить это… Это никак не исправить. Поэтому это глупо, скучать по ним… — он тараторил быстро-быстро, выплевывая изо рта смазанные звуки, в которых при должной сноровке можно было угадать слова. И, пока мужчина осознавал его бубнёж и не успел ничего ответить, виновато добавил: — Но я почему-то не могу перестать об этом думать, — горечь лилась с языка мальчика прямо в уши мужчине.</p><p>Вопреки опасениям Ло, смеяться Дофламинго совсем не хотелось — разве что от противного. Где-то глубоко-глубоко под выжженным пеплом души зашевелилось то, чего вообще там не должно было остаться. Оно, должно быть, укрылось в такой глубокой яме под этим самым пеплом, что осталось невредимым и отозвалось на сбившийся рассказ ребёнка резким уколом в сердце. Это было иррациональное чувство собственного бессилия. Дофламинго думал, что избавился от него давным-давно и самым надежным способом: просто стал достаточно сильным, чтобы представлять из себя антоним слова «бессилие», однако Ло всколыхнул в нём эти запретные воспоминания и…</p><p>Он не засмеялся — он взял себя в руки и едва удержал ту же улыбку на губах. Подумал, что всё же Ло похож на него самого в детстве, и сказал ему слова, которые стоило кому-то сказать самому Донкихоту в детстве:</p><p>— Это нормально, — он смотрел не на маленького собеседника, а просто вдаль, сквозь всю окружающую действительность. По крайней мере такое впечатление создавалось из-за очков.</p><p>Мальчишка посмотрел на него недоумённо, отказываясь понимать, как нелогичное утягивающее его на самое дно отчаяния чувство может быть нормальным. Мужчина направил на него взгляд и продолжил:</p><p>— Нормально скучать по дорогим людям, Ло. Особенно, если вы уже никогда не встретитесь. Не нужно думать, что это глупо: так устроена человеческая психика, не совсем логично, но практично — как врач, ты должен со мной согласиться, — Доффи попытался заигрывать с увлечением мальчишки, и это ожидаемо сработало: он немного оживился, потёр кулаком нос (довольный от того, что его назвали настоящим врачом) и даже согласно кивнул. — Вот и славно, что мы пришли к соглашению в этом вопросе. Так что у тебя совершенно здоровая реакция, да? — Ло кивнул увереннее. — Замечательно!</p><p>— Но… мне всё ещё… — неуверенно пробубнил он себе под нос, и Дофламинго даже не стал дослушивать:</p><p>— Потребуется время, чтобы ты принял это и пришел в норму. И даже тогда ты, скорее всего, будешь тосковать по ним, — Ло заметно сник до первоначального состояния, и Доффи решил немного подкупить его: — Хочешь, открою тебе секрет? Об этом не знает даже мой брат.</p><p>Упоминание Коразона, с которым у мальчика сложились не слишком хорошие отношения (по понятным причинам), разогрело у Ло природное любопытство и чувство собственны\ой важности. Только подумать: молодой господин хотел рассказать ему некую тайну, которую не смел поведать родному брату! Детка бы точно продала душу Морскому Дьяволу ради такого во второй раз.</p><p>— Какой? — Трафальгар пытался не показывать собственной заинтересованности, но от прозорливого взгляда мужчины не укрылся появившийся в глазах блеск.</p><p>— Значит, хочешь, — Дофламинго улыбнулся шире. — Только никому не рассказывай… — он нагнетал обстановку, наслаждаясь тем, как маленький слушатель вытянулся на место от нетерпения, а потом произнёс: — На самом деле я тоже скучаю по матушке, хотя она умерла давным-давно, — это можно было принять за слабость, поэтому Донкихот никогда не говорил об этом никому, даже лидерам, но Ло — он умел держать язык за зубами, его не подкупить горстью конфет как иного ребёнка.</p><p>Ло во все глаза уставился на Доффи. Он и скучал? Это просто не укладывалось в мировоззрения мальчика, ведь такой умный, рассудительный, серьезный, сильный и могущественный — крутой — человек не должен был скучать по кому-то.</p><p>— Ты говоришь это только для того, чтобы подбодрить меня? — предположил он, потому что взрослые раньше (в его прошлой жизни) часто придумали всякие небылицы, чтобы успокоить обеспокоенных детей.</p><p>Хотя Дофламинго не был похож на человека, который будет выдумывать про себя же всякую ерунду только для того, чтобы успокоить плаксивого мальчишку. У него нервно дёрнулись брови:</p><p>— Ты хочешь уличить меня во лжи? — Ло покачал головой.</p><p>— Просто… не верится, — признался он и снова поник.</p><p>Возможно, он разочаровался во всемогуществе своего капитана или же был расстроен общей несправедливостью жизни, но теперь это уже было не так страшно: Дофламинго знал, что происходит с мальчишкой, и даже имел представление, что с этим делать. Он приобнял ребенка и притянул к своему боку, от чего тот сначала сдавленно охнул, но вскоре затих, не выказывая никаких возражений. Чуть погодя Ло успокоился: его крошечное сердечко прекратило быстро колотиться, и Доффи уже не ощущал его истеричный стук ладонью — только медленный и плавный ритм.</p><p>— Главное, что ты выжил, Ло, — Дофламинго погладил его по спине от лопаток до поясницы — ребёнок вздрогнул и не выдержал: из него полились сдержанные за это время слёзы.</p><p>Ло всхлипывал тихо, рвано и цеплялся пальцами за новую рубашку - мужчина продолжал медленно гладить его по спине, успокаивая. Слова - тем более такие банальные, как «они бы хотели, чтобы ты жил и не оглядывался на прошлое» или «живи ради них и будь счастлив» - сейчас были лишними для них. И все же мужчина сказал:</p><p>- Со временем ты привыкнешь к этой боли - звучит жестоко, но намного правдивее «со временем раны затянутся» и других подобных фраз, поэтому Ло искренне верил этим словам и тону, которым они были произнесены. Верил Дофламинго.</p><p>Дофламинго верил в то, что малыш Ло справится.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Думаю, вы ожидали другого, но я вообще люблю обманывать ожидания.</p><p>И я некоторое время думала о том, как Ло пытался бороться со своими эмоциями и тоской по усопшим членам семьи, потому что они буквально мешают ему жить, но просто не мог сделать этого и потихоньку ломался. А Доффи это заметил и, если не починил, то помог выбрать должное направление... вот так и родился этот фик.</p><p>И этот фик я начала писать некоторое время назад, а сейчас просто дописала немного. Так у меня ещё есть загруженность с учебой, нужно совершить последний рывок с курсовой работой, так что я не знаю, когда смогу написать что-то новое. Но все же до встречи!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>